


You were dancing in your tube socks in our hotel room, flashing those eyes like highway signs

by cutebutpsyco



Series: Ironstrange Bingo 2019 Fills [11]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, IronStrange Bingo 2019, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutpsyco/pseuds/cutebutpsyco
Summary: IRONSTRANGE BINGO. FILL: SHARING A BED ||Once he decided to ask the wizard for a date and Stephen answered that he would be extremely glad to accept, and since that moment both Tony and Stephen decided to keep it secret and do not rush things.





	You were dancing in your tube socks in our hotel room, flashing those eyes like highway signs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running against time because I still have 20 minutes to post within the end of the day. Anyway, this fill is based on a prompt by mistressstrange on tumblr who asked: _"For "Sharing a bed" perhaps....Tony had been waiting for the day he finally got Stephen in his bed. He just hadn't expected three other people to be in it with them."_  
>  Three people became two because I couldn't think of a third one and I'm also sure those are the only two persons Tony would let cockblock him. 
> 
> Nothing belongs to me if not how happy I am of being able to keep up with this series so far (tomorrow two fills will come and everything will be perfect again). Title from "Is there somewhere" by Halsey.

Tony had been waiting for the day he finally got Stephen in his bed. He couldn’t deny it: he had been pining for the wizard since the moment he created a shining shield to protect both him and Peter. If he was going to let them die, as he said, he wouldn’t have taken the disturb and that was enough for Tony to understand that there was something more than the assholery and the sparkles in the man. 

It was a small thing, but Tony had always been the man to fall for the small things. He was used to the enormous showing off what people have, and in giving things so that he could keep the ones he cared about in his life. The small things, though, were something that he had never had from the others. Sadly, not even Pepper. No, he didn’t need to think about her at that moment. 

Stephen was the first to come back before they even figured that the ones who were missing could be brought back. He came back in a flash of orange, barely able to stand on his feet, beaten and bleeding, collapsing on the floor and speaking about travelling in too many dimensions for a human body to tolerate it. Wong had run by his side as soon as they understood it wasn’t any kind of trick, but the one Stephen Vincent Strange. And Tony had to keep himself from running and hug the man.

He remembered of Strange looking straight in his eyes and telling him, before fainting: “Peter is safe, he’s good.”

Tony would have liked to have the strength to regret it, but he started to sob against Rhodey’s shoulder. Strange spent the following months sealed in the labs with alternatively Bruce, Scott Lang — who hardly knew anything about science but had access to Pym’s labs, and the man was, so far, the only one who knew enough about Quantum Realm — Thor or Rocket. And, as far as Tony hated to admit him, he was becoming jealous of Banner. It was clear that the two of them were growing closer. 

Tony hated that, and he hated hating it. Bruce was one of his closest friends, his only one but for Rhodey, and if he and Stephen had a relationship he should be happy for him. But, apparently, they weren’t even a thing. And, according to Bruce, he just had to “ask the guy out”. 

He didn’t, for a long time he preferred to focus on bringing everyone back, then on the announcement of his and Pepper’s break-up and the endless press tour. Once he decided to ask the wizard for a date and Stephen answered that he would be extremely glad to accept, and since that moment both Tony and Stephen decided to keep it secret and do not rush things.

Which if you asked Tony, was extremely frustrating. He wasn’t used to that kind of relationships, and while he respected Stephen and would never force himself on the other man, but the moment they came back from yet another mission and had to camp in the SHIELD headquarters, Tony was incredibly happy of, finally, sharing a bed with his boyfriend.  
The problem was that nobody of their teammates knew they were together. It was a new relationship; they started to date a couple of weeks before and while it had worked wonderfully since that moment, they didn’t feel like sharing in case things went wrong. 

“That’s not what I thought when I dreamed about the first time we’ll share a bed,” Stephen said, and it was clear that he was smiling. He was wearing nothing but the pants of his robes and was clearly tired or he would have portal himself in the Sanctum. 

“So you do think about us in the same bed,” Tony answered, knowing there was a smug smile on his lips. “And yes, I agree. I’d imagined it to be in your bedroom with some of the sex relics you keep hidden between those walls.”

Stephen rolled his eyes but moved closer. His hand ran on Tony’s back and squeezed it, gaining a high-pitched yell from the other man. And then someone knocked on the door.  
Both Stephen and Tony bolted back from each other, before inviting the other person inside.

“Mr Stark, Dr Strange,” One of the young doctors who worked with Coulson said. Tony remembered her name was Jenna or Jemma, or something like that. She was looking at them with an expression which was both tired and determined. “I know you had to team up already, but we are running out of bedrooms and I was wondering if it’d been a problem for you to share your room with Peter and Harley.”

It didn’t need for them to look at each other, Tony nodded just once and some of the tension from the girl’s shoulders seemed to be relieved. “Thank you so much; I already have the girls all together, and we are not really equipped for an Avengers’ sleepover.”

“It’s fine, Dr Simmons,” Stephen answered, and Tony couldn’t really keep himself from smiling and adding: “Sleepover with my kids, yay!” 

Dr Simmons smiled, and then walked out of the room, saying that she was going to tell the kids they could move in and then bring some comfortable armchair and mattresses so that they could be more comfortable than they would have been. Tony looked at Stephen and couldn’t help laughing. 

“Don’t say anything!” Stephen said the moment the doors swung open — and it was clear that it wasn’t Dr Simmons; she was too polite to enter without knocking — and the two teens entered in the room. Neither of them seemed to be in the mood to sleep and the moment they realized that they were going to share the room with Tony, whatever tiredness he could spot in their eyes was gone. 

Tony had been waiting for the day he finally got Stephen in his bed. He just hadn’t expected two over-excited teenagers to be in their same room — and very likely taking said bed —.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are the air I breathe and the reason why I write, so make ur girl happy.
> 
> **wanna say 'hi'? do you have a prompt for me?** find me on [tumblr](https://ironstrange-is-the-endgame.tumblr.com/).  
> find my entire ironstrange bingo card on [dreamwidth](https://myrcellabaratheon.dreamwidth.org/3827.html) and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/511160).  
> 


End file.
